Barrens
Characteristics * The Barrens are a region located in central Kalimdor between Mulgore and Durotar * Level 10-28. * Horde controlled territory. * Arguably the most immature general chat in the game. (See Chuck Norris) Map * Map at WorldofWar.net * Map at ThottBot.com History The vast region now known as the Barrens was once a thriving forest under the protection of the night elves and their kind. Then came the Burning Legion and the great Sundering, which shook ancient Kalimdor to the bedrock. This forested landscape transformed into a scorched plain is battered now each day by the sun's rays. Regions Adjacent to The Barrens Travel Hubs The Crossroads * Camp Taurajo (Flight Path) * Orgrimmar (Flight Path) * Thunder Bluff (Flight Path) * Sun Rock Retreat (Flight Path) * Freewind Post (Flight Path) * Gadgetzan (Flight Path) * Splintertree Post (Flight Path) Camp Taurajo * Thunder Bluff (Flight Path) * Freewind Post (Flight Path) * The Crossroads (Flight Path) Ratchet * Booty Bay (Boat) Inhabitants Before the upheaval, several large Kaldorei cities stood here. Now, those brave few willing to scrape out a life on the arid plains inevitably run afoul of centaur warbands or quilboar raiding parties. Despite its often uninviting terrain and hostile inhabitants, the Barrens receive a good deal of interest from Alliance and Horde alike, as well as races native to Kalimdor. Trade routes crisscross the landscape leading to and from more inviting regions, most notably the Gold Road that runs north-to-south through the Barrens and beyond, and rumors suggest that precious minerals and ruins await those with the courage to investigate. The Horde has set up numerous outposts in this barren land, the largest being the Crossroads at the intersection of two major roads and Camp Taurajo, a Tauren outpost, near the border to Mulgore. The Barrens are also dotted with numerous farms, populated by Orcs and their families, and guard towers, populated by Orcish and Tauren guards. Centaur warbands are most often seen in the Barrens' canyons, though they roam as far as the Southfury River which forms its eastern border with Durotar. Fearlessly aggressive, the centaur are known for their savagery, especially against tauren and night elves. They are not above attacking trade caravans also, for the goods or just for sake of violence. Travelers who survive the centaur's battle lust are used as slave labor in the hardscrabble mines the centaur carve into the hard-baked earth. Displaced from Durotar by orcs, quilboar have built crude villages along the Southfury River. From there, they strike out across the river to raid settlements or deeper into the Barrens to attack caravans along the Gold Road. The caravan raids have hurt the goblin trade princes' profits, so they have started negotiations to pay the quilboar gold and goods to protect caravans against centaur warbands. The quilboar have also erected a fortress called Razorfen Downs in the South Eastern Barrens. Razorfen is a sprawling mass of giant, twisting thorns and crude mud huts. It serves as the center of quilboar society. Other dangers include harpies who watch from perches atop mesas in the northern Barrens and large beasts such as lions and thunder lizards - though these creatures tend to avoid the Gold Road. Native dangers have not stopped the Ironforge dwarves from establishing a stronghold near the titan excavation site of Bael Modan. The centaur have made forays against it, but were repelled decisively each time. Scouts claim that the centaur are amassing other tribes to launch a major attack, but the dwarves are unconcerned. Each day that passes sees Bael Modan grow stronger as the inhabitants build up its defenses and new dwarves and some other Alliance members come to settle. Sub-Regions Dungeons *Wailing Caverns *Razorfen Downs *Razorfen Kraul Quests * 14 Centaur Bracers * 15 Chen's Empty Keg (From the item, Chen's Empty Keg) ** 15 Chen's Empty Keg (Ratchet) *** 24 Chen's Empty Keg (Ratchet) * 16 Kolkar Leaders ** 18 Verog the Dervish *** 19 Hezrul Bloodmark **** 20 Counterattack! * 23 Gann's Reclamation ** 26 Revenge of Gann *** 26 Revenge of Gann * 32 The Kolkar of Desolace Camp Taurajo * 19 Ishamuhale ** 18 Enraged Thunder Lizards *** 20 Cry of the Thunderhawk **** 27 Mahren Skyseer ***** 27 Isha Awak * 22 Lakota'mani (Quest item) * 23 The Ashenvale Hunt (Quest item) * 24 Owatanka (Quest item) * 24 The Harvester (Quest item, Rare spawn) * 25 Washte Pawne (Quest item) Crossroads * 10 Meats to Orgrimmar ** 10 Ride to Orgrimmar *** 10 Doras the Wind Rider Master (Orgrimmar) **** 10 Return to the Crossroads (Orgrimmar) * 11 Wharfmaster Dizzywig * 12 Plainstrider Menace ** 13 The Zhevra *** 15 Prowlers of the Barrens **** 16 Echeyakee ***** 17 The Angry Scytheclaws ****** 18 Jorn Skyseer * 12 Disrupt the Attacks ** 15 The Disruption Ends * 13 Raptor Thieves ** 18 Stolen Silver * 13 The Forgotten Pools ** 16 The Stagnant Oasis * 14 Supplies for the Crossroads * 15 Fungal Spores ** 15 Apothecary Zamah * 15 Harpy Raiders ** 16 Harpy Lieutenants *** 20 Serena Bloodfeather * 20 Consumed by Hatred * 20 Lost in Battle Far Watch Post * 12 Crossroads Conscription (after completing the Conscript of the Horde quest.) * 14 The Demon Seed (after completing the Ak'Zeloth quest.) Ratchet * 14 Samophlange ** 14 Samophlange (The Barrens) *** 14 Samophlange (The Barrens) **** 16 Samophlange (The Barrens) ***** 14 Wenikee Boltbucket ****** 15 Nugget Slugs (The Barrens) ******* 18 Rilli Greasygob (The Barrens) ******** 19 Samophlange Manual (Orgrimmar) * 14 Southsea Freebooters ** 14 The Missing Shipment *** 14 The Missing Shipment **** 16 Stolen Booty * 16 WANTED: Baron Longshore * 18 Raptor Horns * 18 Miner's Fortune * 20 The Guns of Northwatch The Sludge Fen * 18 Ignition ** 18 The Escape Warrior only quests * 10 Veteran Uzzek (Starts at Razor Hill in Durotar) ** 10 Path of Defense *** 10 Thun'grim Firegaze **** 10 Forged Steel Not Yet Organized * 20 Call of Water (Thunder Bluff) * 20 Call of Water (Durotar) * 20 Call of Water (Orgrimmar) ** 22 Call of Water *** 22 Call of Water **** 22 Call of Water (Tarren Mill) ***** 23 Call of Water (Ashenvale) ****** 23 Call of Water ******* 23 Call of Water (Silverpine Forest) ******** 23 Call of Water (Silverpine Forest) ********* 23 Call of Water Wild Creatures *Kodos *Hyenas *Lions *Plainstriders *Raptors *Thunder Lizards *Thunder Hawks *Zhevras Zone:Barrens Zone:Barrens Category:Zone:The Barrens